Into The Forest
by Simply Emma
Summary: William changes Bella so she can be his mate Bella hates being a monster. Her coven and her go to Forks they meet the Cullens, Bella takes a liking to Edward, too bad Bella has a mate and he wont let her go. Can Bella get away from him and be with Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) hello everyone this is my first story. i hope you like it but tell me if you dont and I wont bother putting anything new up. I should update quickly, so dont worry about that. Oh and I dont own Twilight or New Moon I wish i did though. My story is like Edward and Bella have never met, but dont worry they will very soon.**

The fire in my veins felt like it would last forever. It was a burning fire I couldn't smother no matter how hard I tried. I screamed and curled up on the hard dirt ground.

It was impossible to think about anything other than the blinding pain in my body. I wasn't even a little aware of my surroundings; I only knew I was not in phoenix anymore, and there were two men sitting on the ground a couple feet away. I could hear their velvety voices but the pain was too intense to let me concentrate hard enough to hear the words they spoke.

I lay there thrashing and screaming on the ground for what seemed like weeks. I could feel the fire being pushed through my body. The fire was slowly starting to fade, or I might just be going insane. I started shacking, I wasn't cold, but I felt like I was changing somehow. I screamed bloody murder my whole body was engulfed it the most painful fire I had ever felt. I screamed and shook on the ground. All I could think about was this enormous pain terrorizing my body.

Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in woods, very dense woods at that. I knew I should have never gone into the forest by my house, people told me not too.

There were two men sitting to my right, they were both inhumanly beautiful. Perfect features chalky white skin, but their eyes scared me, they were and eerie crimson color that could not be natural I thought to myself.

I felt like I could see everything much sharper, I could hear the bugs under the ground I sat on. I shifted uncomfortably on the bug filled ground. I heard something in the trees behind me.

My instincts took over; I stood in a defensive positing facing the sounds. I heard someone chuckle behind me, it sounded like dark music. A woman stepped into my view. She was tall, about 5 9" with long blond hair and the same perfect features, complexion, and eyes as the other men.

She was dragging an unconscious man behind her, I gasped. What is she doing? I knew this man was still alive because I could hear his heart beating, his was the only heart I could hear beating.

Then I smelt something amazingly mouthwatering. I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks and suddenly in front of me is a feast. "My throat hurts" I stated wincing. They started chuckling.

The two men came up behind me and pushed me to the man.

"Drink his blood, you will feel better" one of the men behind me said as they pushed me down.

"Do it" the woman growled. She pulled the man in front of her and used her nails to make a small cut in his neck. She stepped away the back of my throat was starting to burn and I could feel liquid pooling up in my mouth.

I crawled over to the man. I let my instincts take me over. I sunk my teeth into this poor man's neck and drained his blood. The warm liquid felt wonderful going down my throat. I could feel its warmth in the pit of my stomach. The burning was gone. I sat back feeling wonderful, and disgusted with myself. I just killed an innocent person. What am I?

The woman introduced herself as Nicole. I finally took a good look at the men. One had blonde hair the same color as Nicole's it was went down to just below his eyes in the front, and longer in the back. It was had a lovely wave to it, and was kind of shaggy. His name is William, he and Nicole are brother and sister.

The other man was Nicole's mate, his name is Josh. He has shorter brown hair; it looked like he just woke up, all messy. Nicole, Josh and William explained everything about vampires, and why I was made into one. I was meant to be William's mate that was my only purpose in life, the only reason I was still alive. They told me this many times. So many times I believed it to be true.


	2. forks

dont own it.. wish i did

-------10 years later-------

"Bella" growled Nicky. I sighed and got up from the moss covered floor to walk over to Nicole. She was lounged on a log, her hair spread out like golden silk.

"Yes?" I asked her, a little scared of what I did wrong.

"Go hunting with Will, you need to," he said coldly peering into my almost black eyes. Me and Nicole never got along, me and any of them didn't get along. I know Will is my mate and all, but we don't love each other, I belong to him. Will would never let me leave; I am his now so I can never be anyone else's. Will slinked up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Come hunting with me Bella" he murmured into my shoulder. I hate hunting, killing innocent people, sucking them dry. If I had a choice in the matter I would starve myself, and my clan knows that.

"Cant you go with Nicole or Josh?" I asked him turning to face Will. He might understand, but they all thought I was weird.

"No, I asked you," he told me using his leader voice. Will is the leader of our little coven, me being his mate am like the first lady. I don't have to listen to Josh, but sometimes I do have to listen to Nicole.

"fine," I told him. We ran through the woods together, to the town. I really hate hunting, its awful and I am a horrible monster, I shouldn't even exist. I am a plague to the world, doing nothing but damage.

On our way back Will turned to me.

"we should go somewhere new now," we have to leave every three months or so.

"Ok, where should we go?" we have been many places, soon I think we will run out.

"Josh told me about a small town near Seattle that is never sunny, we should go there," Will told me, he really doesn't need to tell me first, but he is a firm believer in ranks. I just happen to be second in command.

"Will, do we really have to hunt humans?" I asked him meekly, a little scared of his response. He stopped and turned me facing him.

"yes Bella we eat humans, its what we do, loins eat monkeys and they don't complain about it," he told me angerly. Will got closer and shoved me

"Bella, we eat people get over it" I sat on the squishy ground looking up at him. Will turned around and walked slowly back

"come on," he growled to me.

Everyone thought it was a good idea to go to the town called Forks. We started running since we were now all full. We were just out side of Seattle when a thunder storm hit. We kept running the wet and cold don't really bother us now. In the distance I heard a boom, it wasn't thunder but it sounded more like two vampires crashing into each other.

"Wait guys, did you hear that?" I asked pulling Will's arm.

"Yes, what do you think we should do?" Nicky said looking at Will.

"lets go talk to them" Will said. He started off running. It didn't take long for us to see the clearing. We all stopped just outside it, and entered in ranks I guess you would call it. Will walked in grabbing my hand pulling me after him. Nicole and Josh walked in behind us.

There were seven beautiful vampires standing together in the clearing. The thing that shocked me the most was their eyes were not the crimson I had come to expect, but a lovely topaz.

"Hello," the oldest looking male said, he was blonde and obviously very handsome.

"Hello," Will said copying the tone the other vampire had.

"My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and these are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Roselie, and Edward," My eyes lingered on Edward he was simply gorgeous, he had the most unusual color of bronze hair it was amazing. That boy's beauty took my breath away. The short pixies like girl named Alice I think smiled happily, the boy named Jasper shoot her a look.

"This is Bella, my mate, and Nicole, and Josh," Will introduced us.

"We would like to ask that you not hunt on our land, we must remain inconspicuous you see," Carlisle said politely to Will, I hope he responds politely too.

"I must talk it over with my coven," Will said politely, the corners of my mouth turned down slightly. I wanted to stay and get to know this family, not kill them. The bulky boy smiled when Will said this, I believe his name is Emmett.

I leaned over to whisper in Will's ear quietly so they couldn't hear it

"Will, we don't want to fight these vampires, we don't know their powers, we don't know anything about them. You shouldn't be cocky it could put us all in danger," I told him. He looked down at me and growled.

"it is not your place to talk to me like that," he gave me the death glare, I saw Nicole smile, and Alice and Edward tense, that was weird.

"I'm sorry, your right, I was only saying don't you want to get to know these vampires better?" I said still trying to push staying with them, but now a little scared. Will turned back to Carlisle

"We will not hunt in this town or very close to it." Will spoke up, in a louder voice.

"Thank you," Carlisle said to us nicely.

"Oh! Would you guys like to stay with us? I'm sure we could find the space," Alice said excitedly, she was almost jumping. I looked hopefully up at Will. He paused for a moment thinking

"Alright we will stay with you for a little while." Will answered I could still hear the anger in his voice from our last conversation. Alice smiled and told us to follow her; she was leading us to her house. House, how do they manage that one? I would also have to ask Will why their eyes are topaz.


	3. the talk

The house was beautiful, and very big. It was not near any humans that was good, no temptation. It was a white house; inside was just as amazing as outside. The living room was very big, and bright. The whole south side of the house looked like it was windows. I wonder who designed this house it's amazingly beautiful. The motherly looking woman showed us around the house, he name is Esme. Apparently she designed the house. Esme lead us too our rooms on the second floor, one room for me and Will. Esme had asked me if I wanted my own room, but Will answered and told her one was fine. Nicole and Josh shared a room too. Our room was a lovely maroon color with light blue drapes over the window wall, the bead frame was a rich mahogany color. The bead spread was the same light blue as the curtains. The room was pretty big, it was also complete with a walk in closet. I walked over and opened the blinds, there was a great view.

"Come on" Will said pulling me away from the window.

"What? Where are we going" I asked him

"Learn more about them, just like you wanted" he told me yanking me down stairs. I just nodded. When we got down there, they were all sitting on the couch talking quietly. They all looked up when they heard us coming.

"Hello, would you like to come talk with us, you can tell us about your family and we will tell you about ours" Carlisle said.

"alright then" Will said and pulled me to an empty love seat

"What would you like to know about my coven?" Will asked Carlisle.

"Do any of you have any powers?" Alice asked excitedly. I looked over at Will, I wasn't sure if he wanted to share this information.

"Yes, I have a power, Bella and Nicole also have them" Will said sounding bored.

"what are they?" Emmett asked. Will's face turned down slightly, he obviously hoped no one would ask that question.

"Nicole has the power to change her appearance, and others. Bella's power is she can take away your powers temporarily, or permanently. My power is I can move things with my mind." Will said in the same dreary tone.

"Do any of you have any powers?" I asked sneaking a sideways glance to Edward. Will shot me a look, I'm not allowed talk that's the coven leaders job.

"Yes, I can resist human blood, Edward can read minds," shit I hope he isn't reading mine "Alice can see the future, jasper can change other peoples emotions, and feel them" Carlisle said

"If blood does not call to you how do you eat?" I asked him in wonder, did he not have to eat humans? That sounds wonderful.

"We eat animal blood." Carlisle said confused. Animal blood? You can do that? Oh that's why there eyes are different colors than ours. That's amazing

"So you never have to kill a human?" I asked in wonder. Thinking to hard about this new idea to see the killer look Will gave me.

"yes we never have to kill a human, but sometimes we do slip up, everyone makes mistakes one might say." Carlisle told me. I just nodded, Will was already mad enough.

"When were you all changed?" Carlisle started telling the story but the only part I heard was about Edward, he was changed in 1918 because he was dieing of the Spanish influenza. I felt a warm feeling in my cold dead heart when ever I thought about Edward, I really like this boy, but I don't even know him. Then I thought about Will, even if I liked Edward, Will would never let me stay here with them. I faintly heard Carlisle ask Will the same question. Will told them how him and Nicole were attacked and changed, how Nicole found Josh and liked him so she changed him. They go to me in the story and I looked away.

"I saw Bella walking in the forest by herself, I thought she was beautiful and she would make a great mate, so I changed her and took her as my mate," Will concluded the story with a smile. I just pursed my lips slightly. I knew I was only alive to be Wills mate, but I didn't want this nice family to know it. It embarrassed me that I was so unimportant. Esme looked at me her eyes were filled with warmth and compassion. I slightly smiled back at her. I stood up.

"I am going outside," I said Will nodded his head and turned back to them. I walked to the door. I was swinging in a homemade swing when I saw Will come outside.

"Did you know we could feed off of animals?" I asked him when he got a little closer.

"Of course Bella, they have blood don't they? Anyone with common sense could figure that out," he told me.

"why don't we? Can we?" I want to feed off of animals and not be a horrible monster.

"I don't want to, and no we arnt going to start, Bella get over your self you are not the only person in this coven nor are you the leader," the anger on his face was back and he stormed off. I sighed and went back to swinging, it was worth a try. I heard the door open again, I was expecting Will, but instead Edward came out. I smiled at him, he grinned crookedly it was breath taking.

"Hello," Edward said in his lovely velvet voice. If at all possible my smile grew.

"Hi," I said shyly back to him, my swinging slowed.

"Do you really like him?" Edward motioned over to the house, I guessed he meant Will.

"Well, if you mean do I love him, no I don't. But sometimes he is a nice guy, then again sometimes he isn't. Will likes to be in charge." I told Edward, not sure why I just told a random guy I don't love my mate.

"If you don't love him why are you with him?" Edward asked me, his face clearly showed confusion. God he is amazing. I almost got lost in his beauty, but then I remembered he asked a question.

"I am with him because I cant leave him, I am his, he will not let anyone else have me. William dosnt care if I want to leave, or that I don't love him, he dosnt love me either. I am just a toy to him, like a nice car," I said sadly looking away from Edwards eyes.

"I hate myself for drinking people, but Will would never let me drink animals, I know I asked," I told him looking off into the forest. Uh-oh I might have scared Edward away, I looked back into his eyes to find sadness. I wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek and comfort him. That lead me to another question

"Can you read my mind?" I asked a little scare he would say yes and you are total obsessed with me.

"No, it's strange I can not hear your thoughts, its like trying to listen to a brick wall" Edward told me, yes he did look a little confused. I just breathed out a sigh of relief, it didn't miss his eyes. He just smiled a little.

"Bella!" I heard Nicole screech.

"What?!" I cried angry that she intruded my time with Edward, he might not want to spend time with me again, I shuddered at the thought.

"Come here!" Nicole sounded angry, shit what now.

"I have to go Edward, I hope we can talk again soon," I called to him as rushed to the house.


	4. into the forest with edward

**Me- I own twilight!**

**You- wow really?**

**Me- no **

**You- loser**

**Me- why can't you accept me?! **

**i love reviews!! and all of you that review!!! anyone want to be my beta? anyone else want to tell me what a beta really is.. i'm not really 100 sure**

* * *

I took my time walking up to Nicole's room. Who walks fast when they know there going to get yelled at?

"Yes Nicole," I said as I walked into her and Josh's room.

"I saw you talking to that Edward boy." Nicole said smugly as if she caught me robbing a bank.

"So I was talking to him? What's the big deal?"

"Just don't get too attached, we are leaving in a matter of weeks, and you will be coming with us, you know that don't you Bella," Nicole said in a fake nice voice.

"Of course I know Nicky, how could I not" I said using the same fake voice, but adding a plastic smile. I decide it was time for me to leave, so I walked out of the room, and into my own.

Will was sitting on our bed, I was very close to turning around and walking away but that would offend him I believe.

"Hello," Will said quietly.

"hello, I think I need a shower, I haven't had a real one in god knows how long," Will nodded his head, as if he thought I was asking permission, but I kind of do ask permission for the things I do. My thoughts were centered on that as I looked for Alice, she looks like the person to go to if I need something. Alice was sitting on the couch watching an MTV show.

"Hey Alice, is there anywhere I can take a shower?" I asked her

"Oh yes! There is shampoo and conditioner in the shower along with soap, you can borrow some of my cloths if you don't mind." She looks really excited, that's strange, I have to say I'm a little afraid of why she is so happy. Alice led me to the bathroom. It was wonderful just like everything else in the house, no surprise there.

The warm water relaxed my muscles, it felt wonderful. I wish I could take showers more often, but we are never really in houses unless its to eat the occupants. I shuddered at my dark thoughts, and scolded myself for thinking them. After I got out of my shower I saw the cloths Alice had left. I smiled, it was just what I wanted, nothing fancy or uncomfortable. Black puma sweats and a white wife beater.

I slipped on the cloths and put my wet hair into a messy bun. I feel really lazy today. I plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes getting as close as possible to sleep. Someone walked up and sat down. I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle sitting there looking at me.

"Hello Bella, I was wondering if we could talk," he said, I looked at him a little confused.

"Um. OK about what?" I asked carefully.

"Why don't we go outside" Carlisle offered, so he doesn't want anyone listening. I nodded and stood up.

It was raining outside, damn shouldn't have worn a white shirt.

"do you want to be with William?" wow Carlisle got to the point, should I tell him the truth hell no I don't want to be with Will, I want to be with Edward, but that cant happen. Or should I lie because you never know who is listening.

"No I don't, but I cant leave he wont let me. The coven is strong, we have won many fights. William will kill me if I try to leave," the truth it is then. Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"Bella, we can help you, our family is very strong, it would be four against seven" Carlisle said, he almost leaked confidence.

"You don't understand, I couldn't put you and your family in that danger," I shook my head sadly.

"Bella we could help you," Carlisle is really trying to persuade me.

"William would rather kill me himself than let me live with anyone but him," Carlisle's eyes winded in shock, yea I bet he didn't think William would go that far, but he would.

"Bella I have been looking for you everywhere, why are you standing outside in the rain?" Will interrupted me and Carlisle.

"I was just talking to Carlisle about his job at the hospital," I lied through my teeth to Will hoping, no praying that he didn't hear the truth.

"Oh that's nice, Bella would you like to go upstairs with me?" Ugh Upstairs in our room with Will alone.

"I guess, I'll talk to you later Carlisle" I smiled at him and turned to go inside with Will. He pulled my arm leading me to our room. I plopped down on the bed, not caring how wet I am.

"Bella you look stunning when you are wet." Will said he started walking to the bed. I groaned

"No Will" and rolled off the bed.

"What Bella? No what?" Will said as he walked over to me.

"No doing this Will" I said as I pushed him back from me. All I could think about was Edward just a floor up from us, and reading minds. I don't want Edward to think I am a horrible person, if he doesn't already think that. I don't even want to be in the same room as Will, let alone kiss him.

"Bella" Will pushed me against the wall and leaned down until his face was only centimeters from mine. "No telling me what I can and cant do, it is not your place, when will you learn that?"

I turned my face away from Will, he started kissing my neck. I feel gross and dirty, I don't want him touching me. There is only one person I want touching me, and that person is Edward.

I pushed William off me and quickly ran out of the room. I need to get away from everything. Its all so complicated now, I don't know what to do anymore. I ran into the woods, I started dry sobbing. I felt myself stop running, and slump against a tree. I pulled my knees up so I could rest my head on them. Why me? What did I do to deserve any of this? William is getting more insane with the passing second. I started sobbing harder.

"Bella" a voice called out to me. I looked up shocked and embarrassed about being found. I smiled and cried harder at who I saw standing there.

"Edward" I chocked out between sobs. He walked carefully over to me and sat down next to me. I tried to stop crying but it was impossible.

I leaned over and rested my head on Edwards shoulder; he pulled me onto his lap and held me there. If I wasn't so upset I would be ecstatic that Edward was holding me.

After a while my sobbing slowed then stopped, but Edward still held me to him. I'm not trying to move.

Right at this moment I am happier than ever before in my whole vampire existence. At that moment I knew I couldn't leave the Cullen's with out a fight. I am in love with Edward Cullen. I can only hope he feels the same way about me.


	5. chapter 5

Edward and I sat in the woods talking for hours. We talked about everything, our favorite colors, families, anything that popped into his head or mine.

"How long have you been with William?" Edward growled at his name.

"I was changed when I was 17, that was ten years ago. I almost got away once about five years ago." I told him.

"What happened?" he asked, I shuddered at the memory.

"We met a coven, there were three of them James, the leader, his mate Victoria, and Laurent. Laurent wanted me as his mate." Edward nodded and motioned for me to go on.

"As you can imagine William did not like that. Nicole convinced him to have a little fun with their coven. James and Laurent were very close, so Nicole morphed her form to look like Victoria and killed Laurent. James saw and thought it was Victoria so he killed her. Then William said he wanted to be fair and killed James. They have no heart; it's always just a game, nothing more." Edward stared at me eyes wide.

"Wow I had no idea they were that mean." Edward said.

"Yea" I said and looked away from his golden eyes.

"Bella, why were you crying before?" Edward asked. I kept my eyes away.

"Because everything is so messed up, I have never wanted to leave Will so much in all of my years. I want to get away so badly be I know I won't be able too. Then something Will did, or tried to do earlier today pushed me over the edge."

"What happened?" Edward asked, I looked up into his eyes and saw concern etched into them. I half smiled at him.

"He wanted to… um…" I trailed off embarrassed.

"Oh. I get it" Edward said, he sounded angry.

"But I left, and came out here." I finished softly.

"Have you ever before?" he asked me, I looked away ashamed. Yes, I had done that before, but I don't want to tell him that. I looked into his eyes, studied his perfect lovely face.

"Yes…" something in his face made me tell the truth, I didn't want to lie to him. Edward looked away, I saw his jaw clench. I studied the forest floor keeping my eyes off of Edward.

"Why haven't you tried to leave earlier? Why now?" Edward asked.

"Because I never had anywhere I wanted to go, or anyone I want to be with." I said quietly, a little ashamed of myself.

"But you found that now?" Edward asked, he probably had an idea of who and where I meant, I am still sitting in his lap for god sake.

"Yes, I think I found that now," I told him. I would be blushing if I were still human.

Edward just smiled a beautiful breathtaking smile. I just looked at him, admiring his beauty memorizing his face. Edward looked like he was doing the same thing.

"I think we should go back now, I have to tell Carlisle something." I told Edward. We stood up and started walking. I want to stay with the Cullens; I want them to help me. I don't ever want to be with Will again. There is just something about Edward that makes me want to be with him forever.

Edward pointed me in the direction of Carlisle, I found him in his study.

"Can we talk outside?" I asked him, Carlisle just nodded and got up.

Once we were outside and a good distance away from the house Carlisle turned to me.

"What is it Bella?"

"I changed my mind." I told him

"About what?" he looked confused.

"I want you to help me; I don't want to stay with William. I would like to stay with your family if that's ok?" I said, praying for a yes.

"Bella, we will always help you, and we would love for you to stay with us," Carlisle said. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"But Bella, lets not tell anyone about this, except Edward, until William, Nicole, and Josh think its time to leave, alright?" Carlisle asked, I noticed he didn't call them my coven, a smile spread across my lips.

"Sure." with that Carlisle walked back to the house; I just walked to the swing and started swinging.

The front door opened, Alice danced out and over to me.

"Hello Bella," she said smiling and skidding to a halt in front of me.

"Hi Alice, how are you doing?" I asked her, I really like Alice, she seems like a really sweet person. I hope I can get to know her.

"I'm perfect, and you?"

"Never better" I said, and it's the truth. Alice smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Bella, I would like to take you shopping." Alice asked, well it didn't really sound like a question, more like a statement.

"You don't have to do that Alice," I tried to reason with her. There are a couple reasons I don't want to go. She shouldn't buy me anything, I'm scared to be around so many humans, and I hate shopping with a passion.

"Bella, do you really want to wear my cloths for two more weeks?" Alice asked. Two weeks? That's how long until they leave, and try to take me with them. I sighed, she got me there.

"I guess not"

Alice smiled triumphantly, and grabbed my hand gently pulling me to a black sports car. We got in and she sped off, it took us only about three minuets to get to a mall that looked to be a good fifteen miles away. Wow she likes to drive fast.

Alice yanked me into store after store; I got weighed down with tons of bags. I had enough cloths to last me a lifetime. At least if I get to stay with the Cullens, and William doesn't kill me, I won't have to go shopping.

Back at the house Alice helped me put everything into the closet of mine and William's room. After Alice left I laid down on my bed and imagined what my life could be like living with the Cullens, and of course dating Edward; I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" William said as he walked into the room.

"Nothing, just about something Alice said earlier," I lied.

"When were you with Alice?" he asked a little angry, I was suddenly very happy I did not used Edwards name.

"She took me shopping today," I said casually.

"Oh, have fun?" William asked, he doesn't know me at all, even Edward knows I hate shopping and I only really talked to him twice.

"No I hate shopping." I said bitterly. William raised his eyebrow and gave me a cold, mean look. I sunk further into the bed looking away from William. I heard him leave the room but I stayed on the bed staring at the ceiling. I heard a loud thud that scared the crap out of me. I jumped off the bed and ran to the window.

I laughed at what I saw, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward playing what looked like tag. I sat down on the floor Indian style, and just watched them play. They laughed and smiled. It looked like they were really having a good time together.

I sat there for hours watching them play, I felt like I was spying, but I couldn't look away, nor did I want to. It started raining, but they didn't care they just kept playing. It looked like it could be a scene from a movie, all of them laughing and playing. I want to be part of that, a happy family.

After a while I decided I wanted to go for a long run in the rain. I grabbed some sweats and set out. Edward was coming in as I was leaving.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked me, probably concerned that I was going to sob in the forest again.

"Just for a run," I answered. He smiled.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Edward asked. I smiled, Edward can join me anywhere and I would be happy

"Not at all," Edward smiled and jogged upstairs to change.

We ran everywhere, all around the forest not talking, just running. He would speed up, then I would speed ahead. He would too. It was the most fun I think I've ever had.

(A.N)- so, do you like it? REVIEW please. I love all of you!! any questions just ask and I'll be happy to answer.


	6. into the forest with

* * *

Edward and I walked in the back door with smiles on our faces. We had been running through the forest holding hands, until that is we got in sight of the house.

"Hello guys, how was your run?" Jasper said smiling; he was probably feeling the happiness pouring off of me.

"Perfect," Edward answered, I turned to smile up at him, his warm eyes glowed. It doesn't seem possible for me to love someone so much so fast.

"Bella!" Josh called to me coming down the stairs. I looked up to see him standing there, eyes pitch black.

"Yes Josh," I said, bored of him already.

"Come hunting with me," Josh demanded "Please?" he added after I gave him a cold look. I felt Edward and the rest of the Cullens in the room stiffen.

"No," I said simply.

"Bella, you need to go hunting look at your eyes," he was right my throat was starting to burn with the familiar thirst.

"I said no." I told him. Josh is below me on the ranks created by Will, so he can't tell me to do anything. The only person above me is Will, everyone has to listen to Will whether they're in his coven or not, he expects to be listened to.

"Bella, I'll tell Will." Josh threatened

"Fine Josh you go and tell William," I glared at him, my eyes turning even darker than they had been before. Then before Josh could speak William walked down the stairs.

"What's this I hear about me?" he asked calmly.

"Bella is refusing to go hunting," Josh said.

"With you," I interrupted I will gladly go hunting with the Cullen's. Will smiled at me, he obviously thought I would go hunting with him, dream on.

"Josh, if Bella would like to starve herself, then there is nothing **you** can do about it," William said then walked away happy with himself for settling the argument. Josh glared at me.

"Josh go hunting with Nicole," I told him, and then I turned to walk away before he could give me some excuse. I walked up to my room. William was in there lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I tried to turn around and sneak out before he saw me, no such luck. He sat up and looked at me.

"Hello" he said laying back down.

"Hi" I answered, turning around.

"Where are you going Bella?" William asked.

"Just outside to get some fresh air," I lied. I really just want to get away from him.

"Bella you have been getting a lot of fresh air, you want some more fresh air open a window." William said coldly, he must be suspecting something.

"So I like fresh air, what's the problem?" I said innocently. William just growled in response.

"Stop spending so much time with air, start spending more with me." William said, after about five minutes. Then he proceeded to grab my arm and pull me down stairs. We passed Emmett in the kitchen. He gave me a confused and sorrow filled look.

"Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked us. Will stopped walking but didn't let go of my arm.

"Into the forest," he said simply. Emmett jus nodded eyes hard. I looked away from his face, I don't want to know what he is thinking about me now. Will pulled me out deep into the woods. I know what he wanted to do, but there is no way I'm going to do it with out putting up a fight.

William pulled me to a stop, spun me around to face him. He pushed me against an old oak tree. He nuzzled his face into my neck and sighed my name; I wanted to throw up. William started kissing me; I almost started gagging.

I pushed him away from me and tried to walk away. William grabbed my arm and yanked me back, my breath caught in my throat. I shouldn't have done that. William pulled me back to him, grabbed my neck and squeezed. It wont kill me but its pretty uncomfortable.

I looked into his eyes. They were cold and dead. Before I knew it William had punched me, I wouldn't have know it happened except for the stinging pain in my cheek.

"Not again Bella, I let you go last time, but your getting on my nerves now, don't even think about using your power. It would just make it worse for you." William said, his hands were shaking in anger. Will hates it when people talk back or don't do what he wants, Will loves power. William used his power to keep me still, and force me to the ground.

I just closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing in and out, trying to block out everything else. I only opened my eyes when William got up, and let me up. I just sat up.

William looked at me his eyes were still ice cold.

"Clean your self up before you go back Bella you look like crap" William said before turning away from me and walking back to the house.

I just sat on the forest floor staring off into the trees. I felt surprisingly dead inside, numb. I can't tell you how long I sat there, because I don't know. I studied the tree leaves, not thinking about anything. My cheek still tingles slightly but other than that I am physically healed, emotionally I am probably very messed up.

Finally I sat up and walked slowly through the forest, a blank expression on my face. It's now very dark out, I didn't notice that before, not that it matters much I don't have to sleep.

I walked into the house Alice was sitting in the living room with Emmett and Edward. When I walked in they all turned to face me.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked, Alice and Edward looked at me sadly.

"I'm fine." I said, keeping my face blank and voice emotionless. I turned and walked to my room, William was in there of course. Before he could even talk to me I turned around and walked out closing the door behind me.

I walked back down stairs, past Emmett, Alice, and Edward again, they all gave me confused looks but I kept walking, back out the door, and to the swing.

I sat there swinging until dawn, and then Edward walked out of the door, pity and anger written all over his face. He is probably angry with me for not trying harder to stop him. I don't blame him for being mad at me. I'm mad at me too.

"Bella," Edward said, sorrow leaking through his voice.

"Edward" I sighed.

"You don't have to be strong Bella, its ok," Edward said. Its not the first time I've done this I shouldn't be upset it's stupid. But I don't want Edward knowing about my life before I got here.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" I told him

"I still worry" Edward mumbled, more to himself than me I think.

"So I hear you would like to stay?" Edward asked smiling, I have a feeling he was trying to change the topic but I'm not complaining.

"Yes I would love to stay, I hope you will help me. William wont be happy…" I frowned thinking of how we should tell him, and how he would react.

I have no idea how to tell him, but I have an idea how he will react.

* * *

**remember to review pleaaseee... or no more updates!!! (but one will be comming soon... that is if i get revies dun dun duhhh)**

**love you guys... give me constructive critisim please.. or tell me how to spell that lol..**


	7. the meadow

* * *

After a while of sitting in silence, me swinging, Edward just looking at me, he looked into my eyes. I could see a million questions burring in his eyes; Edward is dying to ask something.

"Go ahead," I told him.

"What?" he looked confused

"I know you want to ask me something, or say something," I told him. His mouth formed the "O" shape.

"Yes I suppose I do have a question," Edward said slyly. I nodded my head.

"Why? I mean why do you want to stay with us?" Edward asked.

"A couple reasons really. I don't want to kill people anymore, I don't want to be with Will anymore, I don't want to leave..." I said looking away from his inhuman beauty.

"Don't want to leave what? Or who?" Edward asked. I could feel his stare burring a hole in my face.

"You." I said quietly. Edward got up from the tree he was leaning on; at first I thought he was going to leave. He didn't, he walked over to me and stopped the swing holding the ropes.

"Really?" Edward asked me leaning closer. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. Edward backed up a little bit.

"I don't want you to leave... or be with William" Edward mumbled. I smiled; he looked up and smiled at me too.

"Bella will you come with me? I want to show you something." Edward said. I smiled and nodded. Edward took my hand and we were running through the forest.

Edward is faster than me but he went at my pace still holding my hand and leading the way. We ran through the forest, the wind whipped my hair out behind me. We dodged trees easily and wove our way through the forest.

Edward slowed to a stop and I stopped too. He smiled and led me forward; I could see the sun shining through the trees on a spot ahead. I walked in front of him and Edward slowed down letting me lead the way.

I pulled Edward along, jogging to the opening in the trees; I stopped at the edge of a beautiful meadow. It was amazing I walked through the remaining trees to look around the meadow, as I walked out into the sun my skin sparkled as if a million diamonds were embedded in my skin. I looked around the meadow just taking it all in.

Suddenly I remembered Edward; he was standing a little bit behind me. The beauty of the meadow paled next to Edwards's beauty.

Edward passed by me and sat down in the middle of the meadow. He motioned for me to come over and sit down. I still have a hard time believing that this god is talking to me. I smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to Edward.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me.

"Its amazing, I love it!" I breathed. Edward just smiled in response.

"No one else knows about it, I come here when I want to be alone or think," Edward said.

"But now I know about it too," I said confused now.

"I know, but I don't want to be away from you, and I can always think with you," Edward said, I smiled.

"I can see why you love it its amazing, your meadow is amazing" I said, still thinking about how he said he didn't want to be away from me.

"It's _our_ meadow now Bella" Edward said simply, I beamed at how he said _our_. I realized how long we had been sitting there in the meadow. The sky had grown dark and we had stopped sparkling.

Edward looked absolutely gorgeous, sitting cross-legged on the soft grass. The moonlight hit his face, casting shadows under his eyes. I suddenly realized Edward is only about a foot away from me. I could reach out and touch him, just stroke his cheek. I sighed, Edward smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him

"Your very interesting, I hope you know," Edward said. I scrunched my eyebrows and tilted my head a little to the right.

"Um, thanks, I guess" I laughed a little Edward just smiled his breath taking crooked grin.

"It's a compliment, I swear. I haven't ever met another person like you" Edward said.

"Hey your pretty amazing yourself" I said quietly Edward smiled at me I smiled back.

"Bella you have a beautiful smile" Edward whispered I mumbled a thank you and looked away from his eyes embarrassed. I looked up to see him smiling at me, I smiled back. We sat there looking into each other's eyes for a long time.

"It's late Bella, we should probably be getting back," Edward said

"Yea you're right, your family might be getting worried," I told him.

Edward stood up and offered me his hand, which I took eagerly. I didn't let his hand go once I got up. I want to keep it and him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

I lay in my bed just staring at the ceiling, trying my hardest not to think about all of the things that could go wrong. I obviously didn't try hard enough because I was still thinking about all of the horrible things that could happen. I got tired of staring at the cream colored ceiling so I got up, and went into the living hoping for some good company.

As I walked down stairs I was surprised to see everyone, and I mean everyone, sitting there. All of the couples were sitting together. The only people sitting alone were Edward and William they were sitting as far as possible from each other.

As they heard me coming down, everyone turned to look at me. Nicole's upper lip curled into a sneer, apart from her, the faces ranged from content to happy.

"Bella, why don't you come sit down with us, we were just chatting," William said pleasantly. I smiled and looked around the room. Two seats were open; one next to Will and the other was of course next to Edward. Talk about ironic. I decided to dodge this bullet.

"No thanks I was just going outside" I smiled at all of them, my eyes lingered on Edward. I turned and quickly walked out of the back door. I started running in the clearing the Cullen's called their backyard. After only a second, I stopped and sat down.

For a while, I just looked off into the forest. I don't know how long I sat there, but my butt was getting sore, so I decided to lie down. The sky was a lovely soft grey color, who needs blue when you've got gray?

I was concentrating on finding shapes in the clouds when I heard the back door open. I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. I was hoping for Edward, I was extremely disappointed when I saw Nicole sauntering over to me. I hope she trips. I sighed, I know she won't. I moved to sit crossed legged facing Nicole.

"Hello Nicky," I called to her. Nicole smiled for a second, then she let if fall from her face.

"Hello Bella" Nicole said as she sat down, about two feet from me.

"What brings you over here to me?" I asked her curiously, there are times I wish I could read minds.

"Well Bella, William was thinking. We would like to shake things up a bit." Nicole answered. Oh shit, what are they thinking?

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because, Bella my dear, it's what we do" Nicole answered simply. I just shook my head, I won't hurt the Cullens I can't do it.

"What are you going to do? Why cant you just leave peacefully for once and not mess up peoples lives?" I asked, getting mad at her for wanting to hurt them.

"Because, dear child, I don't want to" Nicole smiled I just turned my head away.

"You are insane and evil. How can you be so heartless?" I nearly screamed at her. Nicole just continued to smile at me.

"Darling dear, get a grip." Nicole said. I just growled at her. Suddenly, Will and Josh walked out of the door. I smiled at Nicole, hoping that William would agree with me. I may not like him, but he isn't going to do something that would most likely kill us. I really don't care what Josh thinks; his opinion doesn't count for anything. Will came and sat down next to me gripping my hand in his, Josh sat down next to Nicole.

"What's going on?" William asked.

"I was just telling Bella that we should mess things up a bit before we leave." Nicole said.

"And I was just trying to tell Nicole that it would be suicide, they have more fighters. Even with our gifts we wouldn't win." I tried to assure William. If necessary I could take away my covens' powers. Then the Cullens wouldn't get hurt even if we fought.

"We are stronger than them." Nicole pleaded. I snorted

"Have you seen Emmett? He could wrap you into a pretzel with out even breaking a sweat." I told Nicole, she scowled at me but William laughed.

"Bella dear, you worry too much. With our powers, we would win in any fight; I think it's a grand idea. We should rough them up a bit." William said, my heart sank "But, everyone be careful with your thoughts around Edward, we don't want them catching on until we are ready." Will warned us.

"When will we do this?" Josh asked. My head snapped up, I want to know that too.

"Hmm… In three days" William answered, then got up and walked away. I also got up, but I walked into the forest instead of the house. I need time alone to think.

I sat in the forest staring back at the house. My coven is going to fight the Cullens; both families expect me to side with them. William will want me to take away their powers, but instead of the Cullens' powers I will take away William's and Nicole's powers.

I also have to warn the Cullens about the upcoming fight. I can't let them be in the dark, maybe I will just tell Edward or Carlisle. Probably Carlisle, he is the leader after all. I got up and walked towards the house. All of the Cullens were sitting in the living room watching some TV show.

They all looked at me when I walked in to the house. Alice and Edward smiled at me. I smiled back coyly. I was about to open my mouth when Alice stiffened and stared off into space. Edward looked like he was concentrating very hard on something invisible.

"Oh, I see Bella thank you for your help, don't worry I will tell Carlisle" Alice said. I am really confused

"Um, ok thanks Alice. I guess," I said still very confused. Then I turned around and walked back outside, I swear I could hear people chuckling after I left. As I got outside Edward caught my arm, I jumped, shocked. I didn't hear him coming.

"I thought you might like an explanation, you looked confused." Edward said chuckling, I laughed a little.

"Yea I would really like an explanation." I told him smiling, he smiled with me. It was amazing nothing I could compete with.

"You remember that Alice can see the future," I nodded, "Well she had a vision of you warning us about William and Nicole's plan. I know about it because I read Alice's mind while she had the vision." Edward explained

"Oh," I said and smiled. Edward looked into my eyes and smiled

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked once again confused.

"For telling us." Edward said simply.

"How could I not? Your family has become very close to my heart. I don't want anything to happen to any of them" I didn't mention how close Edward had gotten to my heart. I just smiled at him. Edward smiled back at me. Intense and beautiful as always.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Edward and I spent almost all of our time together; the few times we were apart I read various books I found in Carlisle's office. It was wonderful; like my own personal library.

Every time I think about what will be happening in just two short days I get nervous butterflies in my stomach. I'm so scared to find out how William will react to being betrayed. He will never expect it. William knows I don't want to be with him, but he thinks I fear him too much to do anything about it. He's wrong about that. Dead wrong.

I sat in a cushy, red chair in the living room, curled up with my book. I was way too distracted to concentrate on my book. I ended up just staring at a wall for a little while.

I ended up getting bored, so I got up and wandered around the house. Not really looking for anything... or anyone in particular. Well that's what I tried to tell myself. I don't like being so dependent on someone, but I don't want to ever let Edward out of my sight. I heard soft jazz coming from Edward's room. I smiled and rapped my knuckles on the door.

"Come in Bella," Edward called softly; if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. I smiled and walked through the door, Edward looked up at my face, his expression warmed. I looked into his lovely topaz colored eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed from the recent hunting expedition. As I thought about Edwards hunting trips, I thought about my lack of hunting trips. I am starting to grow weak; I haven't hunted in weeks.

Soon, when Will leaves, I can hunt animals with Edward. I can't kill another innocent human. Who am I to take others lives just to sustain my own? It's not fair and it's selfish of me.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I just realized I had been spacing out. I smiled at his face.

"Yea, sorry I was just thinking about some things." I said. Edward sensed that I did not want to go into it, and he didn't press the matter.

"Would you be so kind as to accompany me for a walk in the woods?" Edward asked. I smiled. Edward and I went on walks in the woods often. The woods are a safe place to talk with out fearing someone might be listing. That safety is not present in the house while William and Nicole are still here.

"I would love to Edward." I smiled. He smiled crookedly in response. I love that smile, it makes my heart melt. We walked out of the house together. Jasper was sitting in the kitchen reading an old book. He looked from me to Edward and smiled at us, he obviously felt my love for Edward. I wish I knew what he felt from Edward. I think he likes me but I don't want to get my hopes up and be crushed. The higher you get, the further you fall.

As soon as we reached the edge of the forest, Edward took my hand in his; I smiled at him. We walked in silence for a while, just admiring the beautiful scenery of the mossy forest.

Edward suddenly turned to face me, he was grinning widely. I looked at him confused and a little scared.

"Edward?" I asked, a little weary of what ever he might be planning.

"Bella lets go for a run." Edward said. I'm tired and weak and I probably can't run very fast; he could always beat me. But I would never say no to that face, so I smiled and nodded.

Edward started running, never letting go of my hand. We ran to nowhere in particular, every so often I would catch him staring at my face and just as often Edward would catch _me_ looking at his perfect features.

I started to grow tired after only a half hour; I guess was weaker than I thought. When Edward saw my slowed pace, he slowed his to match. I took a quick glance at Edward, only to see he was staring intently into my pitch black eyes. I looked away embarrassed. I looked around; we had gone a long way from the house. I think we were closer to town, because I could hear the distant hum of cars on a highway.

I took a deep breath; I smelled a mouth-watering scent. Human blood. I felt my onyx eyes getting even darker, if possible. My head whipped around, finding the source of the smell. It was a woman and little girl with long wavy blond hair. I moaned. I want to kill them so badly, a mother and a child.

Edward's head whipped in the direction I was staring; he saw them and smelled them. Edward understood my horrified expression. I quickly lost whatever shred of my humanity I had left. I ripped my hand away from Edward so quickly he didn't have a chance to respond.

I took off, sprinting through the woods to the mother and child. All I could think about was the hunger, the urge to kill them is too strong to resist. I heard Edward sprint after me; I know he is faster than me on my best day. He's going to catch me. A part of me, the sane part, practically screamed for joy, but the hunter in me urged my body to move faster.

I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me away. I snarled, growled, and kicked and clawed at the air. Edward's face was hard and unemotional; it almost broke my heart. My throat still burned with the thirst I tried so hard to fight. Edward slung me over his shoulder and sprinted in the opposite direction, away from the woman and child. I continued fighting for a little while.

Finally, I could no longer smell them; I stopped fighting and just hung limply on Edward's shoulder. I feel disgusted with my self; I wanted to murder that little girl and her young mother. I truly am a monster, I shouldn't even exist. Edward eventually stopped running and set me down, his face still hard. But it had a soft edge I couldn't understand.

Edward sat me down on the ground; I curled up on my side and just stared off into the trees. I heard a sobbing sound. I didn't understand where it was coming from at first, but then I realized the awful sound was coming from me. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Edward looked down at me, his eyes were pained. Edward was probably disgusted with me; I am so weak. I almost killed those poor people.

I stopped sobbing. After a while, it started to rain. The sky is crying the tears I can't. Edward surprised me by pulling me up from the ground, and cradled me against his hard chest. He sat down against a tree and nuzzled his face in my hair. How can Edward want to be near me? I'm such a monster, there isn't a word strong enough to say what I am.

"It's ok it you want to go, I understand" I said quietly. I didn't dare look into his eyes, afraid of what I might see there. I am afraid that he is going to hate me. I couldn't bear it if Edward hated me, but I know he might. I hate myself, too.

"Bella, I don't want to go. Why would you think that?" Edward asked pulling me closer to his body.

"Because Edward, I'm a monster, you saw what I almost did to that mother and her baby. It was awful. I'm awful. Thank you so much for stopping me." I told him.

"Bella stop that, you are not a monster. You stopped, and didn't kill those people. You are the sweetest person I know. It's not your fault you are a vampire, it's your nature. You want to change, not many vampires want to do that." Edward said.

"That's not true Edward, I don't understand how you can't _not_ hate me. Even I hate me." I said quietly. Edward pushed my chin up with his fingers, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Isabella, I will never hate you no matter what you do. I don't ever want to hear you think something like that about yourself. It's not even close to being true!" Edward whispered. I couldn't help but be blind sighted by his beauty. It was the kind you never get used to.

"Why?" I can't help but wonder why he cares so much.

"Because Bella. I love you." Edward breathed. My breath caught in my throat, he... loves... me? Plain, insignificant, me? That's impossible, I'm nothing compared to Edward.

"Are you sure? Really? Me?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes, you. I understand if you don't feel the same way though." Edward trailed off, turning away from me. I smiled at his nerves. I moved his face back to me. I looked into his eyes.

I slowly leaned forward, moving closer and closer to him. I pressed my lips to his. Edward's arms wrapped around my body bringing me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tangled my hands in his messy bronze hair. I sighed, melting into the kiss. Our first kiss. I broke away from him and hid my face in his shoulder

"Edward, I love you too." I breathed, smiling. I heard the sounds of soft footsteps on the forest floor. My head snapped over to where the sounds were coming from. I know it's a vampire, no human can walk that softly.

"Who's coming?" I asked Edward. I really hope it isn't Will. Edward concentrated for a moment; it looked like he was listening to something unheard by my ears.

"Don't worry, its just Alice." Edward said. He started rubbing circles in my back.

"Hello Edward. Bella." Alice nodded at each of us, smiling. I smiled back tenderly. I'm a little scared she won't approve of Edward and I. Alice and I have gotten along well, though.

"Everyone is wondering where you two are. I came out to find you." Alice said

"How long have we been gone?" I asked Alice

"Well, about five hours," Wow that's a long time. It only felt like minutes.

"I guess we should go back now," Edward said, he gently pushed me up and I pulled him up in turn. We started walking, but Alice pulled my hand back slowing me down. I looked at Edward, he just nodded me along; some help he is.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you." Alice said, I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you." I said to her. Just then Edward came up and grabbed my hand. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. This is perfect; I could stay like this forever. If only I could. Alice skipped ahead of us out of the forest and into the back yard.

As we neared the yard, Edward let go of my hand and I stepped away from him. I frowned; Edward noticed it.

"Don't worry, just until they leave." Edward tried to comfort me. I sighed again

"I know." We walked into the yard, my smile from my time with Edward faded as I saw William leaning against the house.

**hey guys dont forget to review cuz ur amazing and i love ya all! **


	10. baseball

**hey guys i loved all of your reviews they make me soo happy!! remember the more reviews the faster the chapter is up.. I already have it writen soo :) **

**Oh yea i dont own twilight so yea.. I keep forgeting to put that into the chapters... but you guys know that I dont own twilight so its ok... right lol **

William was leaning against the back wall of the house near the back door, so if I want to go inside, I have to go past Will first. Edward and I were now walking about a foot apart from each other; William looked at the space between us and smiled. I have always thought William was a pretty smart guy, but I guess he only see's what he wants to, what fits his plan.

"Hello Bella," William said to me, he just nodded his head in acknowledgement to Edward.

"Hello William." I said causally. William pushed himself off the house and sauntered over to me. I stopped walking after Will was about two feet from me, hoping he would stop too. I was disappointed when he kept walking until he was only a of couple inches away from my face. William sniffed the air.

"Bella, where were you?" William growled at me. Oh shit, what am I going to tell him? The truth is out of the question, that's for sure.

"Well, I went out into the woods, just to go for a run you know, and I ran into Edward. Then we got lost, well I did because, you know Edward lives here. Then Alice came out and she showed me the way back." I rambled on. I am so bad at lying.

"Oh, well you smell like Edward." William said in a monotone.

"Well, I should, I literally ran right into him." I lied again.

"idiot" William muttered under his breath, I dont think I am meant to hear that though. I really hope he believes me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow? Are you strong enough?" William asked me.

"Of course I'm strong enough, I only have to take away three powers it's not all that hard you know." I told him, annoyed he doubts me. I can take away powers in my sleep; well I could if I could sleep. I sighed and stomped to my room. Only one day until I betray my old family's' trust and fight against them with a new family. I may not really like my old family, but that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy tricking and betraying them.

I got to my room and grabbed the book I am currently working on. I decided to go back to the soft overstuffed chair in the living room. When I got there Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch playing a video game. Both of them looked up when I walked into the room a smile appeared on Edward's lips, I smiled shyly at him. Emmett looked from Edward to me, and then he let out a small chuckle. I just pursed my lips and sat down with my book.

It was a little hard to concentrate with Edward and Emmett yelling in the background. I learned something about both of them. They are both very competitive. I gave up trying to read and just watched both of them play.

Suddenly, Alice ran in looking very excited about something, it made me a little nervous. It looked to me like Emmett is feeling the same thing.

"Do you guys want to play baseball?!" Alice screeched. We played baseball once with another coven, it ended with them winning and us killing them. William is a sore loser. Before I could object to playing baseball, Edward and Emmett were up in their feet smiling and nodding.

Just then, Nicole walked down stairs smirking.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Nicole asked in bored voice.

"We are going to play baseball." Emmett said, I glared at him but he didn't notice. Nicole's face lit up she was no doubt thinking about our last baseball game.

"Oh that sounds delightful! Do you mind if we play, too? Each coven can be a team." Nicole chirped I growled softly.

"But we will have one more person than you, Carlisle and Esme aren't going to play." Alice said; that won't stop them.

"Oh, I'm sure we are going to be fine." Nicole said cheerfully. She called William and Josh down, then we all took off to the clearing the Cullen's usually used. Everyone was very excited with the exception of me. Emmett and Jasper brought the equipment we would need only the bases, and a couple of bats and balls. Carlisle and Esme came also but they decided to keep us honest, well they could try.

We are up to bat first. William is always up first, so it's no different now. Alice is stationed at the pitchers mound; Carlisle has nominated himself to be catcher for both teams. Jasper, Edward and Emmett played outfield. I caught Edwards's eye and he smiled crookedly at me. I hesitantly smiled back; Jasper started smiling too, damn empathic vampire I thought to myself.

"Everyone ready?" Esme called out in a clear calm voice, she has no idea what is happening after the game, none of the Cullen's do. We all nodded at Esme, she smiled and yelled for us to start.

Alice's style was stealth rather than an intimidating wind up. She flicked the ball into Carlisle's always-ready hand.

"Strike one." Esme called. Jasper grinned at his wife, William just scowled. On the next pitch, William hit the ball hard. It flew into the outfield, well, what we are using as one. Edward sprinted to catch it, and he did. William was very surprised that we are not winning. He isn't good at losing.

It's my turn to bat; I'm not very good at sports for a vampire. I could, of course, beat every human ever born at any sport, but by vampire standards, I suck.

"Make it good Bella." William growled as I stepped up to the plate. I hit the ball on the second try, but it was a foul, that's the best I can do. I'm very nervous about the fact that we aren't winning; it might just end in speeding up the fight. I sighed and walked away from home plate

"Nice one Bella." Nicole hissed. I growled back at her. Nicole was standing at home plate, Alice was about to pitch, but Nicole dropped the bat and stood straight up.

"You know I'm tired of letting you beat us, so why don't we beat you now?" Nicole said. She stepped into an offensive position, William and Josh by her sides in a second. I stayed to the side of them, obviously out of their line. The Cullens got the hint; they all got together- the boys more towards us- also in offensive positions.

Growls rippled from everyone's chest, except mine. I guess a part of me hopped that William would back off, but he would rather die a million deaths than back down from a fight once it started. Thunder and lightning cracked in the distance.

"Now Bella!" William yelled, voice so full of authority I almost did take away the Cullen's' powers instead. I looked at Edward; he nodded at me I smiled back. Then I sprinted to the Cullen's' side, and took away Nicole and William's power.

"I'm not with you on this one" I said; Edward smiled. William, Nicole, and Josh looked at me, their eyes filled with hate. Then William lunged, Nicole and Josh leapt into action less than a second later. The fight erupted like the thunder in the background.

**next chapter the big fight... you want to read it? well then you should really review now shouldnt you? (YES) **

**sorry its a short chapter the next one will be longer**


	11. the fight

**hey guys.. I'm sorry to say there will only be one more chapter :( I'm really sad about that but I dont think i can write anymore with out it getting boring. I think this story is done, well almost you know I need some Edward and Bella fluf befor I can stop. But you know if I dont get enough reviews I will be really sad so it might just take me longer to finish the next chapter dun dun duhh lol so please please review I am soo happy will ALL of the reviews I got you guys are amazing and I love you all!**

William leapt at Edward and tackled him into the ground. They started fighting and rolling around on the ground. What if Edward gets hurt? I worried over that momentarily, and then Nicole leapt at my face ending my train of thought.

She scratched my face and all the way down to my neck. I hissed in pain, and then turned my full wrath on Nicole. She looked momentarily surprised by the fury in my eyes, but she quickly regained her composure. We clawed and hit each other, Nicole sat on top of me and she clawed at my face and body.

Alice sprinted to me and yanked Nicole off of me. Both Alice and I double teamed Nicole, we ripped her to shreds. It made me kind of sad to murder the only female companion I had for a long time, but I quickly got over it.

Emmett and Edward were fighting William, and winning of course. Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie were fighting Josh. Esme stood above Nicole's remains with matches. She was about to light the match that would destroy Nicole for an eternity; I didn't feel any sorrow for Nicole, or any of my other former coven members for that matter.

I looked around the field; it appeared that Josh suffered the same fate as Nicole. If I felt any remorse for Nicole, I felt none for Josh, I had never liked him. Carlisle and Jasper jogged over to Emmett and Edward to help in the fight against William.

Edward's shirt is torn open reveling a sculpted chest. Both Edward and Emmett have some cuts on their bodies. But they are nothing compared to how William looked. I thought William could topple over any second, but he stayed up and kept fighting.

William is beat; he has no chance to win. Edward blocked every blow William dealt, and then delivered one of his own. Even if I had taken away Edwards power, I doubted William or any of them would have had a much better chance.

William's head shot up to see Carlisle and Jasper coming his way. He is planning something; I can see it in his eyes. William pulled him self away from the fight, and started sprinting towards the forest. I stared in shock; William is running away. Edward leapt after him, but William slid from his grasp. Emmett in turn tried to grab William, but again, ducked away.

William is getting away, but he won't stay away. William may be running away for now, but he has something planned. I can't let him get away.

"No!" I shouted and I reached out my arm, foolishly trying to stop him, even though I stood at least ten feet away from him. Suddenly William stopped, it looked like someone invisible is holding him back. Everyone froze in shock; my position is a little awkward. I stood in a lunge with my arm outstretched as if I was reaching for something. William struggled against the invisible iron grip.

"W-what happened?" Emmett wondered. Everyone looked equally confused. Suddenly, Alice stiffened; her eyes stared fixed at something far away. Jasper ran to her side in a second and held her up. After only a couple seconds Alice's stare returned to present time. Alice smiled at me, like she knew something no one else does.

"Bella, would you move your hand up?" Alice asked me.

"Um, ok." I mumbled. I moved my hand up in the air, as I moved my hand I heard a confused and scared cry. It sounds like it came form William. I looked over to see William suspended in the air clawing around and screaming. My mouth dropped open and my hand dropped, as it did, William fell out of the air screaming all of the way down.

William hit the ground with a loud thud. Everyone had the same confused expressions; they all looked from Alice to me, then to William and, back to Alice. I just stared in shock at Alice; did I do that? Did she know what would happen?

"How? What?" Rosalie asked Alice just smiled again.

"Well, I'm guessing you all are wondering what happened," Alice stated calmly. Everyone nodded and Alice continued. "Bella what is your power again?" Alice asked too innocently.

"I can take away peoples powers." I answered

"No," Alice smiled

"Yes," I muttered

"You can _borrow_ peoples' powers." Alice stated, I still don't get it. Everyone else looked just as confused as me, Alice smiled again.

"Bella, you can not only take powers, you can _use _them." Alice explained, Edward smiled proudly, as did Jasper. Then I connected it, I am using Williams's power, and I could use Nicole's if I want to. I smiled; I have a cooler power than I thought.

"Well, let's finish him off!" Emmett yelled out. Edward whooped in response. William's eyes grew and he tried to scuttle away.

"Bella, would you?" Jasper asked. I smiled, worried that I might not be able to do it again, Jasper nodded reassuringly. William had gotten to his feet and was now trying to run away, but he's very badly hurt so he didn't go very fast.

I brought my hand up and concentrated on William. I moved my hand back just like I did the first time. William stopped, as if giant fingers were holding his torso, and I moved my hand back. William's body flew back; I smiled and ran him into a tree.

"Look who's in charge now, William." I gloated. He just growled, and I tried to smile menacingly. I moved William to stand him up straight, only a couple feet from Edward and Emmett.

"Like you have the guts to hurt me Bella, you may not like me but I have always been there for you. When no one else talked to you I did. When Nicole and Josh wanted to kill you I said no, Bella." William spoke confidently. Did he really think I would forget all of the horrible things he did to me? I walked calmly towards him, my face blank. I pushed William against a tree trunk.

"Don't think I wouldn't hurt you William, you didn't save me, you killed me. I would rather you didn't talk to me. You forced me to be a monster, when it wasn't the only option. You made me believe I was nothing! You made me hate myself and believe everything was my fault and that I deserve everything you have done to me. I have every reason to kill you William." I answered coldly. William just growled and wrestled against the invisible restraints.

"You stupid, ungrateful slut!" William growled. I turned on him. Edward is suddenly at my side, growls rippling from his chest.

"What did you say?" Edward growled, shaking in anger.

"Oh, so she's moved on to you, now?" William growled. I lunged at him, growling and snarling, I clawed at his face. I accidentally released William, so he was free to move. As I punched, kicked, and clawed him, William pushed me off of him. I landed on my feet in a crouched position, and howled in anger and frustration. William leapt at me; instinctively I jumped up, as William is almost on top of me, and I kicked him in the chest with both of my feet.

William went flying, his head smashing into a tree; my back hit the hard dirt ground, shoving all of the air out of my lungs. I looked over to see William struggling to get up, just like I was doing; I stood up and walked slowly to him. William stood on his knees and I kicked him hard in the chest. William doubled over in pain, much to my pleasure. I ripped William apart angrily. After I was positive William was ripped up enough, I stood straight up then turned around and walked away. I flicked my hand back to William's remains and called out to someone.

"Light the match." I snarled, my mood happened to be ruined from the fight with William. I almost completely forgot about Edward, my mood instantly lightened. I turned around to smile at my, now, boyfriend. Edward looked up from the fire that Emmett had lit; a smile grew on his face and I smiled wider. I turned around and ran into Edward's arms, he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Awww...," Esme cooed, smiling. I am now happier than I have ever been in my vampire and human life combined. I have Edward and he is all I need, for now and forever.

"Let's go home," Edward suggested, I nodded as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked to the house together.

"I love you." I said.

"You are my life now." Edward whispered simply, his voice muffled by my hair. Back at the house when everyone returned, we all sat in the living room me in Edwards's arms.

"Bella, how did you not know the extent of your powers?" Alice asked me suddenly.

"Um I don't know William never really let me practice them on him or Nicole, I have only taken a couple powers away and I guess I never thought I would be able to use them so I discarded them" I answered.

"So I guess you two are together?" Jasper asked us, smiling. I looked up at Edwards face and smiled at him he smiled back warmly.

"Yea" I answered. After a little while of talking about nothing really with the Cullen's I stood up. The fire in my throat is becoming unbearable.

" I really need to go try some of those animals, Edward would you like to teach me?" I looked into Edwards brilliant topaz eyes.

"I would love to Bella" Edward stood up and took my hand leading me to the back door. I sighed and leaned against his rock hard body. Now I really can have him forever.

**guess what you still have to do!... review duhh!**


	12. the end

**Hey guys… the last chapter (I'm crying on the inside) I have like 91 reviews now and I would really really like at least 100 so if you guys would review that would be amazing!!**

It has been a month since the fight. Edward and I spend almost every second together. The only time we were apart was when Alice decided I needed more clothes. It was awful, not even Edward could save me from the insanity of Alice at the mall. The only good thing is that since I am new to this life, we could only stay out about an hour or so. Other than Edward, I like Alice more than all of them; she is my best friend the yin to my yang so to speak. Alice and I are so different, she is loud and I am quiet and shy, but I guess that is why our friendship works out.

Emmett is like an older brother to me, he is so funny. Rosalie and I are not as close as Alice and I, but I would say we are friends. Jasper and I are on good terms. He is a great guy and great for Alice; he calms her in a way. Thank god for that. Carlisle and Esme are my parents, and I love them like parents. I don't really remember my real parents, so Carlisle and Esme are all I know.

I still can't go to school; Carlisle and Esme are scared that I might attack one of my human classmates. Carlisle thinks I should be able to go soon though. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie go to school but Edward stays home with me; his teachers think he has mono. I can't wait to go to school, I really want to see what it's like there.

"Bella, come on its time to hunt." Edward called to me from downstairs. I stepped out of the warm shower; I always get a lot of thinking done in the shower. I know I don't need to take showers, but since I haven't been able to take them, I'm making up for it.

I need to hunt a lot more often because I'm new at drinking animals. Even though animals taste bland and boring compared to humans, I wouldn't trade my lifestyle for the world. Edward always takes me hunting, then after we usually walk around the forest and talk. Sometimes we go to the meadow.

I quickly glanced over myself in the mirror; my crimson eyes are no longer crimson, they are more an orangey gold; more gold than orange. I danced down the stairs and skipped to Edward's side to take his hand and lead him out into the forest.

After two more weeks of me hunting with Edward every other day, Carlisle lead me into his office.

"Well Bella, you have been doing really good and I think it is time for us to go out in to the town." Carlisle said smiling.

"When you say us you mean me too right?" I asked warily, I don't want to get my hopes up.

"Why of course Bella," Carlisle chuckled to himself as I squealed in excitement. Alice ran into the room and started giggling and hopping up and down; I laughed at her excitement.

"You know what this means?! SHOPPING!" Alice screeched. The smile dropped off my face. Just then Emmett and Edward burst through the door, they looked from my worried face to Alice's beaming smile. They both groaned, Edward came over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm proud of you," Edward whispered into my ear, my heart swelled with happiness. Emmett had to ruin the moment, he stomped his feet on the ground like a child, and made whining noises. Edward and I laughed at him, while Carlisle just glared, but Alice didn't seem to mind Emmett's fit.

"Emmett, stop that you will put a hole in the floor," Esme called from down stairs, that made me and Edward laugh harder Alice just giggled.

Carlisle announced that the whole family would be going on this trip, and that we were only going to downtown Forks. That basically means we are making a trip to the grocery store, and maybe that outdoor store I heard Emmett talking about.

There isn't enough room for the whole family in one car, so I went in Edward's Volvo with Alice and Jasper; I haven't been in a car in years. Everything is so new; there are buttons that light up. I have the very childish urge to push the buttons. I reached my hand out slowly and started pushing all of the buttons.

Music blasted, making me jump and air started blowing at me and making a loud whooshing noise. I yelped in surprise, the only technology I know about is what I have seen at the Cullen's house and to be honest I didn't really pay much attention when Jasper was explaining things.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward laughed quietly as Edward pushed buttons and fixed everything. I just scowled at the road.

"I forget that everything is new to you," Edward said looking away from the road into my eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, everything is very new." I said quietly. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop.

"We're here." Alice called out in a singsong voice. Edward stepped out of the car and opened my door for me. He took my hand, and I gripped it hard. I slowly inhaled, wonderful scents filled my nostrils but I just smiled and started walking.

"Lead the way, because I have no idea where I am going." I said to no one in particular. Alice danced out in front and lead us to a grocery store, why are we going there we cant even eat the food? I wondered as we walked up to the doors, they slid open more quickly than I am used to. Edward smiled down at me and pulled me into the store. It smells awful, like rotting dead things. I almost gagged when we walked over to the bread and cookies section.

"Great," I heard Edward mutter. I looked up at him in confusion, but before he had a chance to answer, a short girl with very curly hair skipped over to us calling out Edward's name. Who is that girl and what does she want with MY boyfriend, MY Edward. I glared at her, but all she saw was Edward.

"Hey Edward! Where have you been, you haven't been at school, are you sick?" the girl said cheerfully, I let out a breath loudly.

"Hello Jessica, yes I was sick. Jessica this is Bella, Carlisle's niece she will be staying with us for a some time while her mother is in Africa." Edward said wrapping his arm around me and bringing me closer to him.

"Hi Bella," Jessica muttered, the smile dropped off her face when she saw Edward pull me to him.

"Hello Jessica," I said sweetly.

"So are you two going out?" Jessica asked, trying to cover up the disappointment in her voice. I looked up at Edward, he smiled down at me.

"Yes, we are." Edward answered. Jessica muttered something about pasta and walked away. I laughed quietly.

"You're all mine, you know." I told him twisting around to face him.

"Yes, I am all yours." he answered. I leaned into him and stepped on the tips of my toes so I could reach his face.

"I love you," I whispered, dazzling him with the scent of my breath.

"I love you too." Edward said. I leaned forward and kissed him, he pulled me closer to him and leaned down so I could stand flat on my feet. I sighed into the kiss, Edward pulled away and studied my face.

"This is perfect, you're perfect." I said quietly. Edward smiled crookedly.

"I could say the same about you. I'll be back soon, I have to go do something." Edward said suddenly. He started pulling me though the store until we found everyone else.

"Jasper, will you come with me?" Edward asked, I don't think I have ever seen him so nervous before. Jasper smiled and nodded, they walked out the door.

"Come on Bella," Emmett started bouncing up and down a little bit, "I want to take you to the Newtons' store." Emmett started walking. I started to follow with Alice and Rosalie behind me. It didn't take us that long to get there. The parking lot didn't have very many cars in it.

When we walked into the doors, Emmett started giggling and looking around with wide eyes like a happy child at a toy store. A boy with spiky blond hair walked up to us and introduced himself as Mike. He looked at me a lot, it made me feel awkward.

"You must be new here," the Mike kid said, looking me up and down. I wrapped my arms around myself self-consciously.

"Um, yea Dr. Cullen is my uncle. I'm going to be staying with them while my mom is in Africa." I explained repeating Edward's words. I started to walk away, but Mike followed. He reminds me of a puppy dog.

"Oh, that's cool. Will you be coming to Forks High School?" Mike asked.

"Yea, I guess," I answered lightly.

"Cool, do you maybe, want to, you know, go see a movie sometime?" Mike questioned hopefully. I almost laughed in his face. He thinks to highly of himself; Mike is dirt compared to Edward.

"Well, Mike, I'm sorry. I already have a boyfriend." I said happily.

"Oh, who? You just got here?" Mike wondered, he's kind of nosy.

"Edward Cullen, and I got here a couple weeks ago. but I stayed home to adjust to my new house." I told him.

"But aren't you guys like related?" Mike looked really confused. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No, Edward is adopted he just lives with my uncle." I gasped out between my laughs.

"Oh" Mike looked disappointed, just then Edward walked through the doors. Edward glared at Mike. I just smiled, skipped up to Edward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Edward smiled and held me to him. Mike nodded in our direction and walked away; finally he's gone. Edward took me to Port Angeles, where we walked on the pier and watched the sun set.

"Bella." Edward said. reaching into his pocket. I turned away from the sunset to look at him. Edward pulled out a black velvet covered box and got down on one knee; I gasped.

"I know we haven't known each other for all that long, but I love you more than anything else in the world and I want to use the rest of my life to get to know you." Edward said, I put my hand over my mouth. I could almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Look in the water" Edward said. I turned my head to look over the rail, and into the water. In the water there were red, white, and pink rose petals floating in the water. White candles floated in the water spelling out "_Bella will you marry me?" _Oh my god. I looked back at Edward and he opened the box to show a beautiful ring. It was a gold band, with one clean cut diamond in the center, and with one smaller topaz stone on each side of the diamond.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, of course I want to marry you!" I breathed. Edward took out the ring and placed it on my finger. When he stood up I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me. I kissed him passionately, and I heard clapping.

We both looked around to see people looking at us and into the water, saying how sweet it was. I smiled up at Edward and hugged him tightly; he hugged me back just as tight. I let go of him and moved to admire my ring; it was beautiful; just like Edward.

"Your amazing." I whispered, looking away from the ring and into his topaz eyes, he smiled.

"I love you more than life itself." Edward answered.

**THE END**

**Ok I would just like to say thank you to all of you who told me to keep going and reviewed, I didn't get ANY bad reviews I am so happy about that! I also need to say a really big thank you to my lovely beta, ****Pereo Angelus!!! So guys I'm a little tired of writing so I think I will wait a little bit before writing my next story… but I might post another chapter on this story asking for you opinion on my next story if I do that please answer because you guys are amazing!!**


End file.
